The present invention relates to a profile seal with trim strip for a vehicle having a clamping section for fastening of the profile seal at a vehicle part, at least one sealing section for sealing connection with at least one corresponding vehicle part and a holding section for form fitting reception of the decor strip wherein the holding section has at least one harder sub section along its longitudinal extent.
Such profile seals are used in the vehicle construction for sealing gaps between abutting vehicle parts. On the profile seal a decorative trim strip is form fittingly arranged.
DE 43 39 033 A1, WO 2011/021021 A1, DE 600 12 173 T2 and DE 27 58 850 A1 each show profile seals with form fittingly fastened trim strips wherein the trim strips are normally configured with a C-shaped cross section for engaging behind a holding section. It has proven disadvantageous that the trim strips can relatively easily be stripped from the holding section, which facilitates theft of such trim strips.
DE 102 58 825 B3 describes a sealing arrangement in particular for sealing and guiding a windowpane of a motor vehicle with a sealing which is formed from an elastic deformable material and has a holding section provided with recesses, and a trim strip which partially surrounds the holding section and has an upper leg and a lower leg, which engage with their hook shaped projections form fittingly in the recesses of the holding section, wherein the holding section is provided with a hollow chamber. At the respective ends of the holding section a locking member can be axially inserted which stiffens the holding section in these regions.
A disadvantage of the shown sealing arrangement is however that the locking member represents an additional component which complicates handling of the sealing arrangement and overall renders the construction more complex. In addition the holding section as a result can only be stiffened at the ends.
Object of the present invention is therefore to provide a profile seal with trim strip for a vehicle, which is as inconspicuous as possible but at the same time ensures a simple installation.